The subject matter herein generally relates to medical imaging, and more specifically, to a system and method to navigate a tool through an imaged subject.
Image-guided surgery is a developing technology that generally provides a surgeon with a virtual roadmap into a patient's anatomy. This virtual roadmap allows the surgeon to reduce the size of entry or incision into the patient, which can minimize pain and trauma to the patient and result in shorter hospital stays. Examples of image-guided procedures include laparoscopic surgery, thoracoscopic surgery, endoscopic surgery, etc. Types of medical imaging systems, for example, computerized tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET), ultrasound (US), radiological machines, etc., can be useful in providing static image guiding assistance to medical procedures. The above-described imaging systems can provide two-dimensional or three-dimensional images that can be displayed to provide a surgeon or clinician with an illustrative map to guide a tool (e.g., a catheter) through an area of interest of a patient's body.
When performing a medical procedure, it is desired to calibrate or align the acquired image data of the imaged subject with the tracked tool so as to navigate through the imaged subject. Yet, the sensors to the track the tool and the detectors to acquire the image data may not be precisely located due to manufacturing variation. One example of application of image-guided surgery is to perform an intervention procedure to treat cardiac disorders or arrhythmias. Heart rhythm disorders or cardiac arrhythmias are a major cause of mortality and morbidity. Atrial fibrillation is one of the most common sustained cardiac arrhythmia encountered in clinical practice. Cardiac electrophysiology has evolved into a clinical tool to diagnose these cardiac arrhythmias. As will be appreciated, during electrophysiological studies, probes, such as catheters, are positioned inside the anatomy, such as the heart, and electrical recordings are made from the different chambers of the heart.
A certain conventional image-guided surgery technique used in interventional procedures includes inserting a probe, such as an imaging catheter, into a vein, such as the femoral vein. The catheter is operable to acquire image data to monitor or treat the patient. Precise guidance of the imaging catheter from the point of entry and through the vascular structure of the patient to a desired anatomical location is progressively becoming more important. Current techniques typically employ fluoroscopic imaging to monitor and guide the imaging catheter within the vascular structure of the patient.